A power supply circuit which is used for an inverter can include a switching device in which a normally-on type switching element is connected to a normally-off type switching element in series. The switching device can include a bootstrap capacitor in some cases so that a common drive circuit drives both the normally-on type switching element and the normally-off type switching element. However, improvements in such switching devices remain desired.